


Loki and the Avengers and...Settling In

by ScarlettAshes24 (orphan_account)



Series: Loki and the Avengers... [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Avengers Tower, Clint is a jerk, F/M, Homesick, Homesick Loki, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Loki and Amora are friends, Loki is Not Amused, M/M, Mad Titan, Midgard, Thanos is coming, i'm done now, kind of, living on Midgard, thanos - Freeform, whatever, young loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ScarlettAshes24
Summary: Loki has finally moved into the Avengers Tower, but not everything is fun and rainbows. He misses Asgard, and Amora is confusing him. He's not sure if he wants to stay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay people, I am not dead. Well my writing brain was dead for quite a while. I have no idea what happened, I just had zero inspiration. So today, I said to myself, "You are going to sit your butt down, and you are going to write at least a thousand words and I am going to publish the next part of the series."
> 
> And so here I am! Hopefully this is being published today, or else I am going to cry. (EDIT: it was not. And I did cry...maybe) Also, comments with suggestions for the next part are much appreciated. 
> 
> So, enjoy!!!

Loki sighed as he woke up staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. He had been living in Stark Tower, now dubbed The Avengers Tower, for less than a week, and yet, every time he awoke, he had a split second of mind boggling panic, wondering where he was. It wasn't like the Avengers Tower was a bad place to live, from what Loki had picked up, it was actually a very high end Midgardian home, but it just wasn't Asgard. It was nothing like Asgard. And Loki wasn't sure how much he liked it. Thor, of course, settled right in, his booming voice always chatting with his fellow Avengers. The food was alright, Loki supposed. A lot of it was quite bad for him as well. Pizza, a favorite meal at the tower, was disgusting, and the sight of it made Loki want to expel the contents of his stomach. The drinks were great. He adored tea, and loved the fact that ale and beer were not drank at every meal and in between.

 

"Sir?" The disembodied voice in the ceiling asked, startling Loki horribly, though he didn't show it. 

 

"Yes JARVIS?" Loki answered. 

 

"The other Avengers, including Mr. Odinson, are downstairs. Mr. Odinson is requesting that you join them for breakfast," JARVIS told him.

 

Loki sighed. Thor was very insistent on Loki spending time with the Avengers. He had realized, after the whole adoption-banishment issue that Sif and the Warriors Three were only Thor's friends, and Thor was determined to get Loki to make friends with the Avengers. Thor paying so much attention to him was a novel thing to Loki. It was odd, but not entirely unwelcome, though the constant pestering about making friends was rather annoying. Loki had never really had a whole lot of friends. He had had Sigyn and Amora, (who was also living in the Tower) but no one else, really. So he wasn't sure how to act. 

 

"Sir," JARVIS cut in, breaking him out of his thoughts, "I'm afraid Mr. Odinson is becoming rather insistent."

 

Loki sighed heavily. 

 

"Fine, JARVIS, tell him that I will join them momentarily," Loki told the AI.

 

"As you wish, Mr. Odinson," JARVIS said. 

 

Loki stood up, stretching. He replaced his sleep clothes with his normal black Asgardian pants, and a green tunic. Closing his eyes, he teleported to the kitchens. The Avengers, minus Thor and Romanov, (Thor because he was used to it, and Romanov because she was a damn good spy) all gasped and looked hugely startled. 

 

"Dude what the hell?" Barton cried. He had spilled his orange juice all over himself. 

 

Loki simply raised an eyebrow at him.

 

"Lokes we talked about this," Stark whined, "No teleporting in the tower."

 

Loki smiled dryly. "I will endeavor to remember that next time, and then I shall ignore it."

Stark rolled his eyes. 

 

"Tis not just you, Friend Stark, Father tried for three centuries to get Loki to stop teleporting all over the palace, with no success. Loki simply does what he wants," Thor said.

 

Loki smirked.

* * *

 

After breakfast, the Avengers plus Loki all went into the living room. It had become a tradition of sorts. After breakfast, they meet in the living room with Amora to discuss the Mad Titan. 

 

"Loki, would you get Amora?" Bruce asked.

Loki nodded, waved his hands, and suddenly Amora was sitting on the couch next to him. 

 

"LOKI!" She shrieked, "I could have been naked."

 

"And then the Avengers would be scared for life, so we're all glad you were not," Loki snarked. 

Amora rolled her eyes. "I shall have you know that I am the Goddess of Beauty, do not lie Loki."

 

"I shall have you know that I am the  God of Lies , Amora."

"Okay guys, that's enough," Barton was glaring at Amora. Though he knew that him being mind-controlled wasn't her fault, he couldn't seem to get over it, as much as his lady Natasha tried to help.

After that it was down to business. What are the Mad Titan's weakness, his strengths, plans, goals, minions, numbers, and pretty much everything else they could think of.

Afterwards, Amora followed Loki into his room. 

"They're exhausting," She breathed, collapsing onto his bed. 

Loki smiled at her. "At least you were polite and kept your swearing to a minimum."

Amora glared. "Stark swears a hell of a lot more than I do."  
  
"He's Midgardian," Loki said dismissively.

"So?" Amora exclaimed, "I've spent some time on Midgard before the hour Thanos thing. They're not the uncultured little shits that the other eight realms want to believe. Well, not anymore at least."  
  
Loki gaped at her. "Are you defending them?"  
  
Amora flushed a little. "Not all of the Avengers are bad either," She continued, "I do not like Barton, but Natasha and Steve are nice."

Amora went even darker red when she said Steve's name, and Loki stared at her in horror.

"You like him," Loki accused, crossing her arms and giving Amora a dirty look. 

"I do not!" Amora paused, realizing just who she was trying to lie to, "well maybe a little. But he's cute, and about as Asgardian as a mortal can be. He might even have an extended life span."  
  
"Who cares, Mora! Midgardian's ideas of an extended life span are pitifully small, so even if he liked you back, which is doubtful by the way, there is no way it can go anywhere. Besides, as soon as we get rid of Thanos, you're going back to Vanaheim."

Amora stayed silent. Loki's mouth fell open.

"You're jesting," He cried, "Please tell me you're not staying on Midgard."

Amora had the grace to look bashful. "Listen Loki, I know how you feel about Midgard, but I like it. I know the mortals are ignorant, short-lived, and weak, but they're fun and innovative."

"Oh look, what a big word," Loki hissed scathingly, "They must be rubbing off on you already."

Amora placed her hands and Loki's shoulders.

"Listen, Loki, I love you, you know I do, but even if I wasn't staying on Midgard, we wouldn't be in the same realms. I would be going home and you would be going back to Asgard, and you know I hate Asgard," Amora said. 

Loki sighed. "I know. And Asgard hates you," He gave a humorless laugh, "It hates me too."

"Stay then," Amora said.

"On Midgard?" Loki scoffed, "I think not. I am a prince of Asgard, I can't go gallivanting off to other realms."  
  
"You're not the Crown Prince," Amora argued.

Loki bristled, and Amora quickly amended,  "I did not mean that as an insult Loki and you know it. I just meant that you're not needed as much. It would teach Thor a lesson. Besides, you can teleport to different realms instantaneously, I don't think it would be that big of a deal."

Loki sighed. "I don't know Amora."  
  
"Think about it," Amora encouraged, "I'll see you later."

She quickly left the room, and Loki collapsed onto his bed. Midgard was exhausting. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue where that argument with Loki and Amora came from. It sort of just happened. 
> 
> Also, in this fic, Loki is pretty young, 20 or 21 ish. I don't know why, that's kind of just how it was written. This series is not supposed to be serious either. It's just a bit of fun. So yeah, other than that I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Also no Frostiron in this chapter. I have no idea when that's going to happen, but i don't want to just shove them together. It would end up awkward and messed up. Well, more awkward and messed up than this fic already is.


End file.
